


Survival

by Serena90



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Katniss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hiatus - Alpha Katniss is chosen for the Hunger Games. When in the beta category her sister Primrose is chosen, Peeta Mellark volunteers in her place. What will happen to Peeta for defying the Capitol? Will Katniss try to kill him even though he sacrificed himself for her sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Although Peeta saw it every year, the transformation of the square never failed to surprise him. It was usually rundown, but the stores were opened and there were always a couple of town people going for their purchases. On Reaping Day, bright posters covered the rundown walls and stores and the square was filled with grim people. The tops of the buildings were packed with camera crew whose job was to film the tributes' reactions. He wondered whose camera would be trained on his face.

The video of propaganda was absolutely disgusting. Peeta knew that war was a terrible and that they should avoid it, but he couldn't understand how the Capitol believed these games did anything to deter it. Sure, it demonstrated their power but the blond baker had always thought that if there were a revolution it would be caused by the games. People suffered quietly through starvation and the deaths in the mines in his District, but it was the deaths of the children on the screen that really riled them up.

He surveyed the small stage. The Capitol escort with her bright pink hair and green suit couldn't look more out of place, even with the colourful posters proclaiming the Capitol's superiority. As for Mayor Undersee, the old alpha appeared uncomfortable and his eyes avoided any teenagers in the crowd. Their only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy was still completely drunk and was barely hanging in his chair.

Effie Trinket smiled widely at the sombre crowd beneath her, "Let's start with the Alphas!"

The soft white hand of the beta woman fished one of the thousands of paper slips in the enormous glass ball. Peeta bit his lower lip, his legs were trembling, he realised. He didn't know why he was so nervous his older brother was out of the running and the second was a beta. And he wasn't close with any alpha, he found them intimidating. Nevertheless, his blue eyes found Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen in the sea of nervous teenagers.

They looked so similar. Not only in their grey eyes and dark hair. Both hunters were strong and stoic, even though Peeta knew they had quite a few slips with their name on them. He knew that they had probably made a pact that if one was chosen; the other would take care of their family. It worked since they were both alphas and couldn't be chosen at the same time. This sort of pacts weren't uncommon in the Seam, where every breadwinner was needed if a family didn't want to starve.

Although in their cases it was probably more extreme, their families had almost starved to death when their fathers died in the same mining accident. He wondered if that was how their friendship had been forged, going through the same difficulties. He knew Gale had been a hunter before Katniss and that had been why his family hadn't gone as far as Katniss' into the dangerous territory of starvation.

He forced his gaze back to the stage where the Capitol escort was unfolding the paper dramatically, drawing out the agony of those bellow. He couldn't understand how someone could enjoy so much the games that consisted of children brutally murdering each other. Effie Trinket looked alien with all her accessories and body modifications, yet he didn't think she was cruel. She just didn't seem to realise that for them, the Hunger Games meant seeing two people of their district be brutally murdered. She didn't realise that these games devastated families.

With a dramatic flair, the beta woman announced, "Katniss Everdeen!"

He turned his blond head so fast his neck hurt. The alpha girl was silent and impassive as she climbed the stairs to the stage. Her grey eyes where on her best friends', silently requesting for Gale to take care of her family. The tall alpha nodded, his hands trained into fists, barely controlling his rage.

Peeta bit his lower lip. He could still remember that emancipated young girl, dying just outside the bakery. Her father's enormous jacket drenched in the rain. Her lips blue with cold and her face pale from hunger. He had endured a beating with the rolling pin for that girl.

He couldn't have possibly allowed for the girl in the red dress that happily sang in their music class the valley song. The girl who could stop mockingjays from singing along, when she sang.  He simply couldn't allow that little girl to starve in front of him.

Anyhow, Katniss was no longer that little unpresented girl, she was strong, she was a hunter. She knew how to survive and how to hunt. And she was also a female alpha, which was rare and he knew how the Capitol loved rare things. Just from that alone, she would probably gain some sponsors.

Katniss Everdeen was the epitome of an alpha as she stood on the stage. Her features stoic and her grey eyes glaring at the camera, her back straight. She had a big presence despite her short stature. People in the Capitol would love her, even if she weren’t charming. Alphas weren't always charming in the Games and they still got sponsors.

"And now for the betas....", trailed off dramatically the escort, reaching for a paper slip, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Peeta's heart stopped, his blue eyes going to the sweet twelve-year-old girl. The shaken girl started to walk towards the stage as people parted for her. Her face was pale, her lips were trembling and Peeta was afraid that she would fall over any second. It took a moment to process that Primrose would have far way more to worry than simply falling over. If she fell, the peacekeepers would just drag her onto the stage.

 _Siblings_.

There had never been siblings in the Games before. How could this have happened? Primrose must have had only one paper slip! Katniss would have never allowed for her little sister to sign up for tesserae, not the small child who wanted to be a healer. The child who would always stop in front of the bakery to watch his cakes fascinated while his alpha sister hung back smiling sadly.

He looked around wildly, waiting for someone to shout against this aberration. However, the people around him were quiet in their horror and resigned to let this go through. He realised that they were so shocked that there weren't even the usual grumblings of when a twelve-year-old was chosen.

This was wrong. Katniss would never survive now. She was even more protective than normal alphas. She would die protecting Primrose, he knew. On her own, she had a chance but not protecting her sister. Knowing the careers, she would be forced to watch her little sister die... His mind conjured an image of sweet Primrose covered in blood. And the thought of the sweet twelve-year-old in the brutal Hunger Games was more than he could bear. He couldn't let that happen.

"I volunteer!", the shout was abnormally loud.

People turned towards him and it took him a few seconds to realise that it had been him who had volunteered.  He walked to the stage automatically, stopping only when he was side by side with Katniss. The Capitol escort was clearly overcome by excitement. People didn't volunteer in the lower districts. People who had been reaped resigned to their fate. To his knowledge, no one had ever volunteered in district 12.

Vaguely, he realised that the escort was asking why he had volunteered, stutteringly he answered, "They are sisters... it's - it's not right"

He thought the Capitol escort asked for a round of applause, yet not a single person clapped. Instead, they kissed their three middle fingers and held it out into the air. It's an old gesture, usually used in funerals. He wondered if it was for him or Katniss. Katniss provided meat to almost the entire district, while he was just the baker boy. However, Katniss did have a chance of survival, he didn't so maybe it was his goodbye.

The Mayor started to read the dull Treaty of Treason like every year. The words washed over Peeta. He had heard it more than enough times to know what it really meant. The Hunger Games were a sacrifice the District would have to endure every year. It was a deterrent to further revolution. Was it really?

He regarded the grim crowd, blue eyes unseeing. The atmosphere felt different from the stage. It seemed even gloomier than he had ever seen it. He wondered how the Capitol escort could grin and laugh in delight when she saw all the pained faces. He wondered how she could even bear to say the chosen name.

He moved through the motions, still, he wasn't really there, he was numb. He was stunned by his own act. When he came back to, he was inside the Justice Building and he was in his father's arms. He gave a strangled sob. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was crazy. He was going to die for sure. Would it have been so hard to stay silent? To say nothing?

He didn't regret it, he realised. He didn't want to be the sort of person that let such a monstrosity happen in front of him and did nothing. No one would have blamed him. Be that as it may, he wouldn't have been capable of living with that burden, not when he knew he could change it. He was probably going to die. But he would die as Peeta.

"OH, Peeta, my little boy", his father sobbed.

His father was torn from his arms by the Peacekeepers, his brothers giving him a brief hug before leaving. His abusive mother paused before parting, "Maybe District 12 will have a victor this year. She's a fighter, that one"

Peeta choked a hysterical laugh as he collapsed on the comfortable velvet chair. It would figure that the first time his mother would be appreciate Katniss' strength would be when it was to spite him. He knew what she meant though. He was going to die. However, maybe Katniss would survive. Maybe this year, his district would receive food and presents from the Capitol and would avoid starvation.

The door opened again and Peeta stared in surprise as Gale Hawthorne stepped inside. He stood up instantaneously. The tall alpha considered him quietly. Following his instincts, the blond blushed and lowered his blue eyes deferentially. The hunter closed the door behind him and came closer.

Suddenly, the older alpha tugged him into his powerful arms. The hunter hugged him tightly against himself. Peeta gasped and closed his bright blue eyes as he furrowed further inside the hug. He hid his face against the hard chest. He inhaled the smell of wood smoke. He felt safe and protected inside the muscled arms of the alpha.

"You have always been different, Peeta... Always", the alpha from the Seam whispered against his head.

The small beta raised his eyes to find grey eyes looking at him fondly. He blushed not sure what to reply. Gale sighed sadly and brushed his lips to his forehead tenderly, his thumb stroking a stray tear from the beta's face. Then, he released him and in large strides left the opulent room saying nothing else.

The next person on the door was Primrose Everdeen. She looked younger than ever. When their eyes met, Peeta lost his breath. No one had ever looked at him like that. The blue eyes of the twelve-year-old swirled with emotions: awe, gratefulness, sadness,...

"Thank you", whispered the little girl.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Peacekeepers ushered him outside and into a car. Peeta sat down in the luxurious leather seats. He wondered where the car had come from; he certainly had never seen it before in District 12 and a car was definitely gossip worthy. Had the Capitol brought it just for the short ride towards the station? He smiled at the thought of Effie Trinket in her ridiculous high heels and huge wig precariously sitting on her head trying to walk the dusty road to the station.

The Capitol and its people couldn't stand to be ridiculed. His smile faded as he realised what he had done in life television. Had he really said that it was wrong? It was wrong, but saying it to the entire population of Panem... He didn't think that had gone well with the Capitol. He wasn't even in the arena and he would already have powerful enemies.

Although he knew he was going to die, he didn't wish for a drawn out and torturous death. He remembered some of the deaths of those who hadn't shown enough reverence towards the Capitol. Shivering, he thought of the year the Gamemakers flooded the arena and the exhausted tributes drowned one by one. He could still remember a career from 2 swimming fatigued until his arms just couldn't move anymore. His green eyes had been desperate, as he had tried to stay afloat.

He stepped out of the car and was floored by the amount of cameras pointing in his direction. Had the entire crew in the square rushed over here? He sighed and tried to smile innocently, like his actions and words hadn't insulted the Capitol. If he played it right, he might just look like a little naive fool.

He looked forward and saw Katniss already entering the train with her passive disposition. He followed her quickly, not wanting to be left behind with the cameras. As soon as he stepped inside, he lost his breath. The train was even lavisher than the room inside the Justice Building.

He followed the Capitol escort inside a room to find a feast. His blue eyes widened as he saw the spread of delights around him. Peeta was a baker, but even in his own bakery he had not seen so many delicatessens together, not even if he reduced it to the baked goods. It was so much food and only for four people. Well, he amended; he supposed that the personnel of the train would also have to eat something so he supposed the remains would go to them.

It still seemed like such a waste. With all the money invested for this feast, he could have made enough bread to feed dinner to the entire Sector. Katniss looked utterly disgusted. The beta sighed, to Katniss, who had almost died of starvation; this display would definitely not endear the Capitol to her. He bit his lower lip concerned; the alpha shouldn’t be too disrespectful towards the Capitol, as she would need sponsor. For an Alpha it would be ok to be standoffish, but being negative towards the Capitol was another level.

He sat down gingerly in one of the seats. It was so comfortable that it shaped around his body. It felt like what he thought clouds would feel. He couldn’t really relax, though. He could feel Katniss’ anger even from there. He glanced at the female alpha; she was standing by the window looking at the view. The acceleration had been so soft that he hadn’t even realised they had left the station.

He looked at the food. The display was incredible attractive, but he couldn’t muster any hunger. The perfection of the display also made it look fake, like a painting. He supposed it was because he was so unused to seeing such perfect food. But he would need to start eating, he needed to gain weight for the games. A lot of the tributes died of starvation and it wasn’t a pretty death. He was also unused to going hungry, being a baker.

Hesitantly, he took one of the little dishes and put on a cupcake. It was blue and the cream on the top was a hot pink. It definitely didn’t look like the cupcakes he made, but he as he bit into it he couldn’t deny it tasted good. There was an under taste of chemical, he thought. But he might be imagining it. He was, after all, a bit put off by the colour.

He wondered what he should do in the games. He didn’t think he would survive long, but he had to do something. The more he thought the more worried he became as he came up with nothing. He wasn’t strong, he wasn’t fast, he didn’t know how to hide… while other children were playing, he had been stuck inside helping with the bakery. He knew how to take a beating, which was something, he supposed. He also knew how to cook.

He couldn’t do anything else, though. He wasn’t like Katniss who was extraordinary with the bow. He really couldn’t defend himself. In fact, if someone attacked him, he was more likely to curl into a ball and try not to anger the aggressor thanks to his mother. The instinct to run or avoid was almost completely lost for him.

He hoped their mentor would help them. He didn’t really think he would survive, but he did want to help Katniss survive. She was strong and her family depended on her, she deserved to survive. He couldn’t think of a district 12 without Katniss and he didn’t want to. He knew it would be a much sadder place.

He glanced at the alpha. She was still standing in front of the window. It took longer than it should have to realise that she was avoiding him. Katniss didn’t want to face him. He supposed it made sense. The situation must be weird for her: he saved her little sister but she had to kill him or, at least, he would have to die, even if not by her own hand.

Haymitch Abernathy, their mentor, came into the carriage. He was staggering and clearly still drunk, which was a really bad signal. He didn’t even look at them as he went directly to the crystal bottles filled with liquor. His hair was untidy as well as his clothes, it seemed he couldn’t even try to look good for the cameras. The Capitol must hate him… or maybe they loved that even the winner of the Hunger Games was a loser. Haymitch won the Hunger Games, but he is most certainly not a winner. His life was miserable, even with his comfortable house and his money.

Peeta closed his blue eyes, trying to calm himself. He just wanted Haymitch to pull it together to be a mentor for them, for the next few weeks. He opened his blue eyes and studied alpha quietly, he wasn’t sure the alpha could pull it together for those few weeks, he wasn’t sure he could convince the man to do so.

Effie Trinket came into the carriage.  She seemed even more unreal close by. It seemed like a drawing. She just didn’t seem like a real person. He almost thought that if she touched her, she would disintegrate and proof that she wasn’t a real person.

“Hello, tributes! Aren’t you excited for the Games? This is the first year we have a volunteer from district 12! I am so excited!”, said the Capitol Escort sounding ridiculously thrilled.

It was almost sad to see a grown up woman with so little common sense. As expected, Katniss looked at the beta woman and her expression was murderous. Haymitch almost seemed used to it, even though he did look displeased. It made Peeta wonder exactly how many times Effie made insensitive comments over the years, living with tributes, surely you couldn’t be that oblivious, right?

The woman giggled nervously at Katniss’ look and started to fill up her plate, “Now, I’m sure he won’t be all the audience remembers, Katniss”

She truly _was_ that insensitive. Was it truly so hard for a Capitol person to think like a normal human being? Did they believe truly believe that tributes wanted to be in the Hunger Games? He could believe why they thought so looking at the first districts, but looking at the reaction of the last? And they would have to live with this woman and they would depend on her to get sponsors. Maybe all the people from the Capitol were equally crazy, so she would find very good sponsors? Although, he didn’t remember any tribute from district 12 getting sponsors…

He shouldn’t think like that! He was going to die anyway, so why did it matter if their Capitol Escort and their mentor were terrible? He would die, yes, but he would be Peeta while he died and he would have saved Primrose Everdeen from this fate and, hopefully, Katniss. His death would help people! It wasn’t a senseless death, like if he’d been chosen. He had chosen this.

It was worth it. He was saving the life of an innocent twelve year old. He was making sure that Katniss wouldn’t die trying to keep her sister face. He was going to help Katniss win so that his District would have food that year and her family wouldn’t starve. It was worth it.

He wasn’t essential. He didn’t provide meat and his entire family were bakers, the difference wouldn’t be great. He was making the world a little better, not much, but he was making it a world that when a twelve year old was chosen to die, someone would step up for her. And that should be enough.


End file.
